


Muse

by Dynamic_Ideation



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Artist!Bonnie, F/M, Meet-Cute, One Shot, sort of, strangers AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:27:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynamic_Ideation/pseuds/Dynamic_Ideation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon wakes up to find a beautiful young woman drawing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muse

It’s such a beautiful, calm day, that he decides to try to forget his troubles by relaxing in the park. He’s just gotten through throwing a temper tantrum for whatever reason, which means a few people were out their entire bodily supply of blood. He climbs the tallest hill, finds a shady spot and stretches out in the grass, one hand on his washboard abs, the other beneath his head, now heavy with drowsiness. He tips his hat so it shades his eyes. He’s dozing before he realizes it.

When he comes to he’s disoriented. Oh yeah, the park. His eyes roam, observing the occupants of the park coolly, like a lion that’s already eaten his fill.

There’s a man playing frisbee with his dog. Boring. A couple with a small child. Ugh, children. He sees a young woman with a sketchpad, looking directly at him. He meets her eyes. His predatory gaze is intense and he usually makes people cut their eyes away.

Not her. The twin jewels stare back at him, confident, sure, certain. She has his interest, without a doubt. Those eyes go back down to her pad, and the tip of her tongue touches the corner of her mouth as she concentrates.

 _She’s drawing me_. There were few things Damon loved more than modeling for people. One could never go wrong creating art based on his likeness. He beams a cocky smile at her. She makes a disapproving face at him, shakes her head from side to side.

 _What?_ He mouths, and upturns his palms.  
 _Hold still, Goofball,_ she mouths back. He shrugs, gives her a “okay” symbol with his hand. But now he can’t keep the smile off his face. He lays there trying to look serious and can’t keep it up. They both end up laughing.

She pretends to throw the pad down in frustration, then gestures to him to come join her. He comes, and lays out in the grass next to her, prepared to turn on the charm.

“What’s a lovely creature like you doing out here all by herself on such a lovely day? Your boyfriend must not be all that smart.” He looked up at her from beneath hooded eyelids, a half smirk on his face. The woman snorted at him. “What? I mean, there’s no way I would let you walk around where just any guy could come up to you. It’s dangerous. Take me, for example, I could be a bloodthirsty killer.”

She starts laughing. At him. “You’re no danger to me,” she says between chuckles. He’s not used to being laughed at, not at all. He finds himself feeling embarrassed, which he’s also not used to. Usually when he feels this way, heads roll. She continued, “There’s no need for all the bravado. Let’s just have a genuine conversation like genuine people.”  
“Okay, then here’s a genuine question. Why are you drawing me, Creeper?”  
She answers unceremoniously, “Because you’re beautiful.”

That wasn’t the answer he expected. It struck him in an oddly honest way.  
“Well yeah, that goes without saying.” he wiggles his eyebrows at her.  
“Don’t get me wrong, you’re physically beautiful. But I meant beautiful in the sense of having a certain type of bearing, a certain type of energy, a certain type of brooding. Of being human, in your own sort of way. Beautiful because of your soul, or maybe lack thereof,” She gives him a casual but pointed look that says knows what he is. What does that make her?

“What about you, Artsy?” He inquires, trying to compel her. Doesn’t work.  
“Those baby blues probably get you everywhere, even without the compulsion,” she observes with a soft smile. “What do you do with all your casualties?”  
The way she told him all of these things, so casually, so matter-of-fact, it unnerved him. He decided there would be no more bravado with her, ever.  
The sunlight is beginning to fade, and it makes her brown skin glow, and her green eyes catch fire. And he wonders who's the real work of art here. Maybe she should be his muse, not the other way around.

“Hey look, since you don’t like the ol’ Damon charm, I’ll shoot straight with you. I’m curious about you. I would like to know more, if you want to tell me. How’s that for being genuine?”  
She looks over at him, her thick eyelashes fluttering over her gemstone eyes. She gathers her supplies and stands to leave. His mouth is slightly agape as she turns away.

“I didn’t say I didn’t like the charm, Damon.” And she began to descend the hill.  
“Wait, what…?”  
“You coming?” She peeked back over her shoulder and winked at him.  
Damon leapt to his feet at vamp speed and rushed to catch up with her.


End file.
